customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Murder vs. Smother
Arena Information Arena: Magma Omegas Time of Day: Midnight Combatants * Miss Murder *Smother Battle LeadDragon (talk) 04:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Miss Murder enters the arena already scanning the environment for her opponent. Violet ringlets bounce with every step and her iridescent eyes shine in the glow of the magma. With a purple-painted thumb, she pops the cork out of one of the bottles at her waist and a faint mist streams out of the mouth. Murder stands still, waiting for movement of another living creature. Mac.buz52 (talk) 22:40, May 1, 2013 (UTC) A crude clanking noise was emitted from across the arena. Walking toward the center was a large man in relatively light gold and silver armor. The man looked toward Miss Murder's direction and stood completely still, like a suit of armor on display, awaiting for her to speak or make a move. LeadDragon (talk) 05:38, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Murder cocks her head to the side, "My next victim awaits me." Giggling at her own remark, she waves her hand over the opened bottle at her waist. The mist accumulates and a cloud drifts over Murder's body, shimmering slightly. Holding a hand out dramatically, she snaps her fingers and the mist ignites, engulfing her entirely in an apparently benign flame. Opening another bottle at her waist, Murder grasps at the airy substance and it solidifies under her touch, hardening into a single dagger. She stands ready with the weapon held out in front of her as the unearthly flames writhe about. Mac.buz52 (talk) 23:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Smother chuckled lightly under his helmet and spoke in a crude, metallic voice, "I thought perfume was suppose to be used on yourself, little lady." On his wrist was a small knob, which he began to turn. "Here, let me help you..." he said, and as he twisted the knob, from several small holes around his armor spewed out a strange, beige-colored gas that slowly spread through the area. LeadDragon (talk) 03:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) As the gas reaches Murder, the fire that surrounds her jumps higher, burning away the gaseous poison. With quick movements, she opens a pouch at her waist and stuffs a powdery substance into her mouth, taking a deep breath. Murder presses the bottom of the hilt of her dagger against her lips and exhales. With a sudden explosive action, the knife shoots toward Smother, like a bullet from a gun. Smoke trails from Murder's mouth as she runs to follow the weapons movement toward their target. Mac.buz52 (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Smother narrowly leaps out of the knife's way as if he were skidding across the warm ground. "I'd appreciate if you could try harder against me, milady." He clenched his fists and thrust one of them toward Miss Murder, "I'm not one to hit a lady, but I suppose there's a first for everything." LeadDragon (talk) 06:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Murder does not seem to register the comment, but nimbly ducks under the extended fist, the surrounding fire licking her opponent's figure. She bares white fangs that are lengthening before Smother's eyes and grasps his armored arm, biting it firmly. The left-over powder from her previous attack explodes with a smaller force than the first, but still succeeds in flinging back Smother's arm with violent strength. Murder spits blood from her mouth as she backs away momentarily, uncorking another bottle at her waist and the cloud separates into two columns that stand on either side of their mistress. Three of the small glass jars have been opened, seven remain full to the brim with stolen magic. Mac.buz52 (talk) 23:07, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Smother grunts as his arm begins to throb. He scowls under his mask and spreads more gases from his armor, all of it creeping toward Miss Murder. "Let us see how your skin fares against the Smothering Hand, milady. You might like the results..." LeadDragon (talk) 07:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The columns of mist on either side of Murder converge on her body and solidify, forming a translucent bubble around her. The shiny material covers her mouth and flexes according to her breath. Flames flicker lower around Murder's feet, they die as their magic source runs low. As she reaches into the dying fire, the remaining magic collects into Murder's hand. Murmering to the bright orb in her palm, the thing takes shape into a pistol. Since the magic that had been feeding the fire was dwindling, this constructed gun has only enough power to fire a couple of its supernatural shots. Mac.buz52 (talk) 16:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Smother does not hesitate, and charges in to kick Miss Murder down. "I hope I don't shatter your fragile form, milady!" LeadDragon (talk) 03:36, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Murder does not flinch out of the path of Smother's charging body, but aims carefully and sqeezes the trigger to release a blast of magic. The barrel of the gun emits a bubble of ice which expands and then shatters, the shards flying like a wall of ice towards Smother. Mac.buz52 (talk) 00:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) While most of Smother's flesh was protected by his armor, his left arm was still cut by the incoming wave of ice shards. He did not scowl in pain, but did wince for a brief moment. He continued to charge, sending his right fist toward her cheek. LeadDragon (talk) 01:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Miss Murder's head jerks to the side as Smother's fist connects with her face. With no reaction to the pain, she pulls closer and presses the pistol to Smother's chest. When Murder sqeezes the trigger, the gun's barrel shines bright and then explodes, releasing another bubble, this time made of sharp crystals. The sphere shatters and stabs Smother with hundreds of shards. The pistol in Murder's hand dissolves around her fingers, leaving a fine powder that is wisked away by the hot wind. Mac.buz52 (talk) 02:00, June 6, 2013 (UTC) The shards seemed to rip through Smother's armor, cutting into the flesh beneath. The ice took most of its effort to get through the armor, however, so the wounds on his flesh were minor at best. "Pathetic little girl. I'll teach you some manners..." He dug his hand into the warm soil beneath him and flung it directly at Miss Murder's face. LeadDragon (talk) 02:44, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Murder dodges the hastily thrown dirt easily, "When did flinging dirt at people become good manners?" She pulls a jar from her waist and uncorks the mouth an instant before shoving it into the ground. Murder mutters silently as light pulses down her arm, through the bottle and outward from the soil. The earth ripples like waves in water and Murder backs away. The dirt wrinkles, shrinking in on itself before exploding, rising upwards in a tidal wave of soil. Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:34, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Smother is crushed by the incoming wave of earth, but manages to dig himself free and laughs, "Do you have no other skills to assist you in this battle? No strength to match mine?" He looked down at his damaged armor, "It would appear that my gases are of no use to me now, lest I want to fall victim to my own creation... I shall finish you off without weapons!" He sends a blitz of fists toward Miss Murder's stomach with blind fury. LeadDragon (talk) 04:08, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Murder sidesteps Smother's haphazard outburst easily, clocking him in the side of the head as she moves past. "I will not be goaded by your desperate words, little child," she laughs. "You may not use weapons, but I will not abstain." Pulling the yet another glass jar from her waist, this one being the fifth left with magic, Miss Murder holds it in her right fist. She bounces on her toes, like a purple adorned boxer preparing to strike. Mac.buz52 (talk) 05:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Smother shakes his head with distaste, "I am no child, milady, and you must find better manners..." He sends one of his armored fists toward Miss Murder's wrist, hoping for her to drop the vial she held. LeadDragon (talk) 05:21, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Smother succeeds in striking Murder's hand, the bottle shattering in her fingers. The bits of glass stab her flesh and her blood mixes with the magic emanating from what once was its container. Murder draws back, clutching her wounded hand, and muttering obscenities at her opponent. The spilled blood on the ground collects itself, converging into one round globlet that glows with the power it has absorbed. It grows into an exact replica of Murder herself, the real one staring at this new occurence with surprise written on her face. Mac.buz52 (talk) 23:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Smother chuckles under his mask, "Now this is just unfair. Now I'm to slay two of you?" He does not allow the real Murder to gather her throughs to continue, and charges in to tackle one of the two. LeadDragon (talk) 05:20, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Murder meets him head on, using both of their momentum to launch herself over Smother as she grasps his shoulder. The second Miss Murder pulls closer to catch its opponent in the jaw with a right hook. The original Murder stands back, watching the fight unfold like one might watch a video of oneself. Mac.buz52 (talk) 15:37, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Smother takes the hit and stumbles back, placing his left hand on his jaw and yelling, "You little wench!" He charges toward her holds out his elbow to crash into her stomach and bring her to the ground, "I'll put an end to you and your doppelganger!" LeadDragon (talk) 06:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) As Smother's elbow sinks into the false Murder's stomach, it screams violently and spontaneously dissolves into a purple crystaline powder. She does not rise again. Miss Murder looks on this quick turn of events and tugs on two glass bottles at her waist, these being two of the four remaining with magic. She pops the corks on the small jars and holds her thumb over each mouth to keep the magic from escaping. As she eyes Smother, she says, "It is now quite clear that no amount of small magic will defeat you. So I have decided to do something fairly risky in an effort to overcome you." Grimly, Murder lifts each bottle to her lips and consumes the mist inside them. Lifting her head the the sky, she begins to mutter incantations, magic escaping her mouth as she breathes. Turning to wink at Smother, Murder says, "Now come and get me." Mac.buz52 (talk) 03:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Smother cocks his armored head to the side in confusion, "First you consume a strange substance, and now you wish for me to charge directly at you? You truly are suicidal, aren't you?" Smother lets out a fierce battlecry and run in the direction of the demented woman, ready to bring both of his fists down upon her once he approaches. "Feel the wrath of Smother!" LeadDragon (talk) 06:07, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Murder leaps backward, trying to stay out of Smother's reach as she attempts to finish her magic. Once a safe distance from her opponent, Murder stops to take a large breath. Facing the sky once more, she breathe out the magic that she has manipulated inside of her body. Clouds converge over the magma fields and rain begins to pour from the night sky, hissing as it strikes the exposed lava. "This rain is infused with my own magic as well as that of the others stored in these bottles. Because of that," Murder begins to dissolve as water droplets hit her skin, "I can be everywhere at once." Miss Murder's body rises out of the damp ground behind Smother. She leaps onto his back and wraps her arm around his neck, attempting to strangle him. Mac.buz52 (talk) 18:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) "Grah!" Smother yells in surprise as he is attacked by the woman behind him, "Your cheap tricks... won't stop... me...!" In an efforst to get her off, Smother lets go of his balance and tumbles down backwards, attempting to crush her beneath his armored back. "I'll crush you... and take your head... as a trophy...!" LeadDragon (talk) 05:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) As Smother falls backwards onto Murder, her body turns to water and splashes when she hits the ground. "Crush me, you say?" The rain seems to cackle. The water dripping from the sky drenches everything, including Smother. The rain that soaks him begins to converge into a thick layer on his skin, rippling upwards to his face. Mac.buz52 (talk) 23:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Smother begins shaking around, attempting to rip the watery layer off of him as it quickly crawls to his face, "Get off of me, wench! Get off!" LeadDragon (talk) 03:37, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Murder seeps into Smother's ears, blocking out all sound except for her voice. "Do you concede, love?" The water evades Smother's grasp, continuing to invade his mouth and fill his throat. Murder's laughter ripples through her opponent's head. "What can you do now but die?" Mac.buz52 (talk) 04:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Smother's actions begin to slow down as he stumbles to the warm, ash-covered soil on the ground. He begins to gargle out one more sentence, "I... C-c-condeeee-eeed...", coughing up small bits of the liquid as he spoke. LeadDragon (talk) 01:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) The water recedes from Smother's body, converging into Miss Murder's body once again. "Very well," She says. "You fight well, I feel that you have quite a wealth of energy that could be stored in my little bottles here, but I will obstain. Although I do expect to meet you again, Smother." The clouds above clear to expose a blue sky and Murder turns to water again and sinks into the soil. She does not reappear. Category:LeadDragon Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Battles